When the dress of a doll is changed, or when the attitudes of its arms, legs, and hands are changed, it takes on a superficially different appearance but the basic identity of the person or character represented by the doll remains the same.
Toys are known which can be changed from one character to a basically different character. Toys of this type are known as "transformable" toys. Schneider et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,505 shows a stuffed toy which can be transformed to create a different configuration. The transforming operation requires turning the toy inside out and stuffing the head into an elasticized pocket.
Ballow U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,585 shows a different way of transforming the appearance of a toy by evacuating the air inside a balloon-like face mask so that the mask wrinkles and collapses onto a configured inner head. Features of the inner head then translate through the collapsed mask and thereby give it a different appearance. A pump or source of vacuum is required to evacuate the mask.
Fanciful collapsible packing is known, in which a product such as liquid soap is dispersed by compressing a container shaped like a head to squirt soap out through an orifice.